


Cute and Adorable

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledglings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never ignore Gabriel and Lucifer, when they demand attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Adorable

"Michael," Raphael thundered at his elder brother, who seemed unaware of everything around him. "Michael, make it  _stop_."

The archangel briefly looked up to study Raphael and the extensive chaos around him. After he few long moments he just shrugged and returned to his previous task. Without haste he turned the side of the page in his book. 

"I don't think so," he answered. "You should know better than to ignore them. Therefore the damage is your fault. And you will stay like this until you have sorted and repaired all of the threads." 

"They have destroyed them," Raphael howled. Mostly since he knew Michael would carry through with this. "Why do _I_ have to clean up their mess?"

"It was your duty to guard the wheel of time this decade," Michael explained. "From all threats, even if these threats are your younger clueless brothers."

Raphael ruffled the feathers of his wings in response only to lose a few more of them in the spider web, the threads of time had become. He vowed he would never again leave Lucifer and Gabriel alone to together, when Michael wasn't there to watch over them. 

It's not fair, Raphael silently whined like a little kid. He could only hope he would be done with his task to witness Michael ending the nonsense Gabriel and Lucifer were still up to. He would _laugh_ at them, when he was finished here. He so would. 

Or not. __

_Damned brats,_ Raphael cursed silently, knowing he would never laugh at his younger brothers. _They are to cute and adorable for me to be still angry with them, when I'm done here._

 


End file.
